billionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Billions
Billions is an American television drama series created by Brian Koppelman, David Levien, and Andrew Ross Sorkin, starring Paul Giamatti and Damian Lewis, that premiered on Showtime on January 17, 2016. The series is loosely based on the activities of Preet Bharara, the former U.S. Attorney for the Southern District of New York,Orden, Erica Manhattan U.S. Attorney Preet Bharara’s Office Gets Hollywood Treatment in Showtime Series Wall Street Journal. ISSN 0099-9660. Retrieved February 4, 2016.'Where's your turban?'. Rediff. Retrieved February 4, 2016. and his legal battles with hedge fund manager Steve Cohen of S.A.C. Capital Advisors.Groden, Claire (February 4, 2016). Inside the Secretive World of Hedge Fund Psychiatrists and Performance Coaches Fortune. Retrieved October 26, 2017. In Season 2, it also incorporates loosely the cases involving Treasury bond auction market manipulation conduct of Salomon Brothers, including the roles of CEO John Gutfreund and bond trader Paul Mozer, in 1991. Three seasons of Billions have aired. On April 26, 2018, Showtime renewed the series for a fourth season, which premiered on March 17, 2019.Otterson, Joe (April 26, 2018). 'Billions' Renewed for Season 4 at Showtime Variety. Retrieved April 26, 2018.Petski, Denise (December 19, 2018). 'Billions' Gets Season 4 Premiere Date & First-Look Trailer Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved December 19, 2018. Summary Billions starts Paul Giamatti as ruthless U.S. Attorney Charles "Chuck" Rhoades, Jr., and Damian Lewis as affluent hedge fund tycoon Robert "Bobby" Axelrod, for a look at the lives of New York City’s wealthiest and most corrupt influencers in the overlapping worlds of business and politics. Cast Main * Paul Giamatti as Charles "Chuck" Rhoades, Jr. * Damian Lewis as Robert "Bobby" Axelrod * Maggie Siff as Wendy Rhoades * Malin Akerman as Lara Axelrod * Toby Leonard Moore as Bryan Connerty * David Costabile as Mike "Wags" Wagner * Condola Rashād as Kate Sacker * Asia Kate Dillon as Taylor Amber Mason * Jeffrey DeMunn as Chuck Rhoades, Sr. * Kelly AuCoin as "Dollar" Bill Stern Recurring * Dan Soder as Dudley Mafee * Malachi Weir as Lonnie Watley * Terry Kinney as Hall * Glenn Fleshler as Orrin Bach * Stephen Kunken as Ari Spyros * Nathan Darrow as Mick Danzig * Ben Shenkman as Ira Schirmer * Sam Gilroy as Michael Dimonda * Dennis Boutsikaris as Kenneth Malverne * Jerry O'Connell as Steven Birch * Christopher Denham as Oliver Dake * Daniel K. Isaac as Ben Kim Reception Billions scored the best series debut performance ever for a Showtime original series with its premiere debut drawing 2.99 million views.de Moraes, Lisa (January 19, 2016). "‘Billions’ Scores Record Opening For Showtime". Deadline. ''Retrieved January 27, 2016. ''Billions has received generally positive reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes the series has a rating of 71%, based on 32 certified reviews, with an average rating of 6.5/10 for its first episode. On a review by Entertainment Weekly, the series received a B+. Author Melissa Maerz described the series as "a wildly over-the-top but thoroughly entertaining soap opera, and it works because it follows the same philosophy Bobby does: If you want to succeed, you don’t have to be the smartest one in the room. You just have to be shameless." Internet Movie Data Base (IMDB) rated the series with a 8.4/10, based on 2,510 reviews. See also * Episodes. * Official Billions Website. References